Lowra Wiki
Welcome to the Lowra Wiki (This will be categorised later, for now i will put the links here.) Races Cities History The land of Lowra was not always a peaceful place. In the beginning Lowra was the land of the dragons. Ruled by the ones once known as The Ancient, a bloodline that consisted of 8 eternal dragons, each of them controlled a different element. Water, earth , air , fire , light , darkness and void. The eldest of them all controlled all 8 elements. Each one of the ancient controlled a part of Lowra, enslaving pygmies a mindless being created to serve the dragons. Yet as much Power and Wisdom that these dragons had. A sin stronger then anything took over them.. greed. Each Ancient wanted more then what he was given. As they started building an army with the many pawns that were given to them. This started the war, a period that is now known as the thousand year of flamea. For years the blood of many was spilled. The first dragon to fall was the one whom manipulated water, defeated by Tenebrae and his pawns. Yet Aqua's power did not vanish, his essence spread throughout the land of Lowra, giving many beings a fragment of his power being able to manipulate water. Yet the dragons were blinded by greed to even realise such an event. The body of Aqua was left on the battlefield. As the war kept intensifying the number of dragons kept falling. Levis fell giving some people the fragment of his power, able to manipulate light. Then soon after Terra , Tenebrae , Spiritus, Ignis fell after eachother giving there special trait to randome beings. At the end only Inane master of the void, and Iridis the jack of all trade were left. Iridis was able to survive this long as he was able to defeat each element with its counter part. Fire with Water, Water with Earth and so on. Though Inane, manipulater of the void had no counterpart which lead the final battle much more in the favor of Inane. And thus the oldest of the 8 dragons fell to the youngest, the one that was nicknamed bastard for his element that was absurd. When iridis fell he didn't release every spectrum of power, no instead he released something more powerful that would also become the fall the last dragon. Instead of his essense leaving his body like the other dragon. Iridis turned to many particules of bright light which gave these mindless slave a life. Changing them, some became short bulky beings who could craft weapons and armour like no others. Others became leaner and grew larger ears. Their body gave them the ability to move like no other. With the vision of an eagle. A few grew in size and became green, their intelligence was compensated with their great strenght. Many changed yet some stayed the same keeping a diversity and also becoming the most populated 'race'. Realising the sudden change in pygmies he made sure to keep everything in control, Sending his dragonborn , pygmies who were given the blood of the dragon that became faithfull servants, to keep everything under control. The dragonborn were ordered to surpress the new races. As suspected many riots bursted out. As the now conscious people attempted to over throw the last Anicent. Inane knew to suppress this outburst he would need to destroy these beings and turn them into his own minions. Those captured by the dragonborn were sent into the void. They would either be killed or if survived were turned into mindless monster called voidlings. Meanwhile the new species united and created an alliance , they were lead by one of every race who were chosen to be born with leadership. Understanding that normal blade and steel could only scratch and not kill the dragon they would resort to other means. Searching for the corpses of the 6 other fallen Ancients, they used the carcas to make weapons and armor. With the claws , teeth and the bones of the dragon they made spears , axes and swords that were able to crush and stab through the scales. And with the scales they made armor almost indestructable. Each dragon gave the weapon and armor the attributes of an element. Soon the alliance realised that some of their members were able to manipulate elements of the dead dragons without requiring the weapon or armor. Though using this magic required a hefty amount of stamina made these talented people vurnable and so they were sent to the backline. Soon the war for humanity had started as the alliance fought agaisnt the voidlings that were once maybe a relative or friend. The voidlings were strong and powerful, taking out numerous soldier. Yet they were outnumbered and soon overwhelmed. As the alliance marched on their numbers were exponantly reduced every day, but the fire in their hearth was still as bright as the sun. Freedom was at the doorstep as they faced the Dragon of the Void, their numbers were now down to a handfull, yet that did no stop them. As the remainder of the army stalled the voidlings, the allaince sent 6 champions handpicked by the 4 council members of the alliance. Each champion had a unique weapon and armor, all with different attributes. Facing Inane was unspeakable as the hulking giant dragon looked down upon the 6 champions of the alliance. But agaisn't all odds Inane fell to the 6 champions. As his body hit the floor, (Let the body hit the floor<('_'<) ) the essence of the dragon faded into the air, though not like his sibling. A rift opened ontop of the dead dragon. The rift absorbed all monster from the void which also included the essence of Inane. The corpse of the void seemed useless only minuscule fragments of his scale still had imbued void essence the rest seemed to have been sucked away into the void. Now free from the tyranny of the dragons, and the alliance disbanded the races all controlled equal parts of the land of Lowra. The 6 champion were given the tittle of Dragon Slayer, statues were made in there honour in the respectable Cities. As time goes by history became a myth and the heroes were remembered only because if the statues from the past. Category:Browse